Never Say Never
by Scribe of Turesa
Summary: Sometimes change can be good, you just have to fall flat on your face after hitting the speed bumps first. Brief interlude between Tony and a new OC. What We Hide SpinOff.3


**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT. **

**Leo and his brothers are 30 years old. Tony is 36.**

****Warning** This fic contains something that may be disturbing to some. Please if you choose to read do not flame this fic but rather comment concerning the quality of the writing.****

**Read **_**What We Hide**_**, **_**Learning a New Dance, **_**and **_**Contemplation **_**before this please or you will be lost.**

****3****nd**** Installment of the Oneshots between **_**What We Hide**_** and the Sequel.****

**Never Say Never**

**Stacy's POV**

My name is Stacy Aome White. I hate my middle name; my drunkard mother tacked it on at the last minute declaring that it was beautiful and that it would give me luck.

I grunt in annoyance as I walk into the new office I've been assigned to by _Runway's _head editor. He said that since this stuck up leading designer's main photographer is MIA I get the joy of being reassigned. Oh here's the best part. It is a permanent change even after _Meiridel _gets back I'm stuck here.

I frown as I enter the main space there are a lot of models chatting off to the side and a lean, piece of gorgeous heaven, just missing his wings standing at the designer's desk.

Holy crap, he's good looking.

Maybe one of the models?

I stand scanning the room for the stereo-typical gay designer hyped up on fame to fall in front of me.

And start barking orders. Yay…fun.

Piece of heaven glances at me and I notice he as the deepest blue eyes I've ever seen. I just about melt into the floor as he walks over.

Just as he is getting ready to introduce himself I open my big mouth.

"So you know it is a bit forward to ask me out right away but I don't mind," I greet with a wink.

He pauses crossing his arms and resting his chin on his fist as I stand there.

His dark blue eyes are twinkling impishly.

Then I notice the ring and frown.

He's married.

Of course he is.

I am such a freaking idiot.

I turn red as he offers a hand and I take it giving it a sharp shake.

"Antonio," he greets and my brain nearly explodes.

_This_ is Antonio Lafluer?

My boss?

The man that I was just referring to as "piece of heaven"?

The guy that I just flirted with?

I'm dead.

I have no job.

I fail at life.

The next thing that crosses my mind is the fact that it is entirely cruel that he is gay, let alone married.

Good-looking-lucky-bastard.

"Who might you be?" he inquires softly, obviously trying not to laugh.

"Mr. Tulley assigned me here," I sigh, attempting to scrape together what is left of my dignity.

He frowns and I see a twitching vein in his neck.

"You don't happen to be a photographer do you?" he says in exasperation after a few seconds.

"Um…yeah?" I offer.

He mutters something rapidly in Spanish and storms towards his desk, snatching up his phone.

A woman, who looks like she walked out of Photoshop steps up beside me.

"He's…annoyed," she offers, "Meir was his best friend and since she disappeared he's been touchy about having someone step in for her."

I look at her and groan.

"Great…not only do I not want to be here but he doesn't want me here either," I grumble.

She smiles.

"Anya," she offers.

"Stacy," I reply, "Do you guys all call him by his first name?"

I find it odd that he used his first name in the introduction personally.

She laughs gently.

"Yes, Tony is very informal unless its fashion week or Tulley is around," Anya explains.

"Tony?" I ask incredulously, "nicknames even."

Anya laughs gently before grabbing one of my bags.

"Here I'll show you where you can set your stuff," she offers.

"Shouldn't I wait? I might get sent back," I sigh.

Anya shakes her head.

"He won't send you away, Tony isn't like that," she comforts before gesturing for me to follow.

Adventure.

New people to meet.

Complete and utter humiliation.

Yay.

**A/N: Oh Stacy you have no idea…Reviews Folks!**


End file.
